There has been proposed a technique for improving the viewing angle characteristic of a liquid crystal display device by displaying an input tone a plurality of times while switching the γ characteristic. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an arrangement of (i) dividing pixels in a predetermined pixel unit into high-luminance pixels and low-luminance pixels and (ii) changing the brightness for each frame.
FIG. 40 illustrates a brightness setting method disclosed in Patent Literature 1. (a) of FIG. 40 illustrates an arrangement of dividing 16 pixels in a 4×4 matrix into bright pixels and dark pixels at a ratio of 1:3 for each frame in such a manner that no high-luminance pixels are adjacent to each other on their edges. (b) of FIG. 40 illustrates an arrangement of dividing 16 pixels in a 4×4 matrix into bright pixels and dark pixels at a ratio of 1:1 for each frame in such a manner that no high-luminance pixels are adjacent to each other on their edges. The arrangement of (a) of FIG. 40 is set so that the brightness of each pixel for each frame is changed through a cycle of a bright state and a dark state with a ratio of 1:3. The brightness of the pixel 5, for example, is changed as follows from a first frame through to a fourth frame: bright->dark->dark->dark. The arrangement of (b) of FIG. 40 is set so that the brightness of each pixel for each frame is changed through a cycle of a bright state and a dark state with a ratio of 1:1. The brightness of the pixel 6, for example, is changed as follows from a first frame through to a fourth frame: bright->dark->bright->dark.
Patent Literature 1 discloses having checked display quality from the first frame through to the fourth frame at 60 Hz at a time ratio of 1:1 for a bright state and a dark state, and thus found that its arrangement can carry out a display in which unevenness is sufficiently reduced and no flicker is visually recognizable. Patent Literature 1 discloses having evaluated display unevenness visually for a still image and a moving image that assumes a use for a television. Patent Literature 1 discloses that in the case of displaying a moving image, unevenness is visually even less recognizable due to the motion of an image and is thus unnoticeable.
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2004-302270 A (Publication Date: Oct. 28, 2004)
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 7-121144 A (Publication Date: May 12, 1995)
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2006-184516 A (Publication Date: Jul. 13, 2006)